<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daytime Dreaming by SamoanSexGodReigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997075">Daytime Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns'>SamoanSexGodReigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Do not post to another site, F/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman indulges in a little nap and a little fantasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natalya Neidhart/Roman Reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daytime Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer sun blazes down bright and harsh against Roman’s skin, and his warm flesh goes moist with sweat within seconds of his exposure. The sound of the waves rushing against the shore plays a hypnotic melody in his ears as the heat blankets him in soothing Vitamin D. It’s so peaceful.</p>
<p>Roman drifts on with no concept of time, eventually lighting on the idea of a cold frothy brew and no sooner has the thought solidified in his mind than a shadow forms above him. He opens his eyes, and as they adjust recognition hits and his heart stutters, stops, <i>accelerates</i>. </p>
<p>Natalya looks like an angel. Her blonde hair shines around her head like a golden halo, and her eyes shimmer and swirl a celestial green. She’s wearing something gauzy and flowing and white that doesn’t so much conceal her body as it blurs the sculpted edges of her physique. She looks like a queen, regal, and assured. She looks like a goddess, ethereal, and untouchable. She looks like the very personification of beauty, like Aphrodite made real, and Roman’s tongue goes thick and dry and stupid in his mouth.</p>
<p>She only smiles, divine and brilliant, and offers him a beer.</p>
<p>He takes it, swallows, and shivers at its icy crisp flavor. </p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“Shh,” she interrupts, “I know, Roman.”</p>
<p>“Roman!” Dean shouts, startling him awake. “Get up, man. You’re drooling everywhere.”</p>
<p>
  <b>End</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for a competition on tumblr and since posted here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>